Armin Gets a Boyfriend
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Modern Jearmin AU Armin introduces his boyfriend, Jean, to his father, Erwin. Erwin, of course, has to scare Jean a little before he can accept the relationship. Cue terrified Jean and exasperated Armin.


Hello! This is just going to be a Jearmin oneshot featuring protective daddy Erwin. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Every child has to grow up eventually. They grow into rebellious teenagers and then into successful adults. Erwin knew this, he just didn't think it would ever happen to Armin. At 16, Armin seemed to have entirely skipped the rebellious phase that nearly all teenagers were expected to have. His adopted son seemed like a mature young adult, always rational, polite, and nice to everyone. Erwin knew that he wasn't a child anymore, but he couldn't help but think when he first adopted him when he had been two years old, so small and helpless, with wide innocent blue eyes. Then he grew into a toddler, then a child, but he always loved his daddy. Even when Armin was in middle school, instead of constantly hanging out with his best friend, Eren and Mikasa, he always made sure to spend some time with his beloved dad. So Erwin had been completely blindsided when his little boy showed him a hoodlum with two-toned hair, a leather jacket, a nose piercing (and was that a motorcycle in his driveway?) and then his son had introduced this punk as his boyfriend.

Erwin knew that his son didn't have a preference when it came to gender, but he had just thought that if Armin ever got a boyfriend or a girlfriend they would be as responsible and mature as his son. But one look at this boy, with his combat boots, eyeliner, and spiky hair, didn't really fit that mold.

Now, Erwin didn't believe in judging books by their covers, so he decided to give this young man a chance. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and stuck his hand out. Something told him that Armin's boyfriend, Jean, wasn't used to looking up at people, because he had a surprised look on his face when Erwin stood up, even though the blonde wasn't that much taller than him, only a couple inches. But, he guessed that hanging around Armin, this boy was used to being the one looked up at.

Erwin's arm was getting tired, and Jean didn't seem to get the message that he was supposed to shake his hand, instead just staring at it in confusion. Armin gave him a quick elbow in the side, and Jean let out a wounded yelp before getting the message and shaking Erwin's hand while spitting out apologies. "So sorry about that, sir, I'm just not used to having to shake people's hands, normally I'm more respectful," he babbled on. Armin shook his head at his boyfriend, who was still talking, and Erwin almost broke into laughter.

He cleared his throat and gave the boy a little smile. "That's alright, Jean," he said. "Oh wow," Jean gasped. "You have a really deep freaking voice." He paused for a minute, then realizing what he had said, violently blushed. Armin slapped his hand onto his face in exasperation, and Erwin stifled a chuckle.

Jean was sputtering out apologies when Armin gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Jean, honey," he said with a sweet smile. Jean looked at his boyfriend hopefully, wanting the adorable blonde to get him out of the hole he had dug himself in. "Why don't you just shut up and let me do the talking, okay?" Jean gave a fearful look at Erwin, who's face looked impassive(in reality, he was about a minute from bursting into laughter) and he gave a small nod.

Armin turned to his father. "So," he began, "that was my boyfriend. He likes me and I like him. Don't be fooled by his outfit, he's actually an incredible prude, and he refuses to do anything even remotely sexual, so you don't have to worry about that. And even though I am asking you for permission to continue dating him, because we've been dating for three months already, it is just a formality. So, even if you tell me I can't date him, I won't listen. So, if I start sneaking out in the middle of the night, it will be because I'm going to see my boyfriend, not going out to do drugs or anything." After his little rant, Armin looked at his boyfriend, who had turned a violent shade of red, and at his father, who had turned a mild shade of pink.

Last year, Armin had been going out a lot, sometimes in the middle of the night after getting mysterious phone calls, and Erwin had been worried that his son had been doing drugs or had gotten into gang activity(he never claimed he wasn't paranoid!). So, one night, he had followed his son, only to find out that the smaller blonde had been secretly working at an animal shelter, helping with animal's injuries and feeding them. The reason he hadn't told Erwin was because the owner of the animal shelter was a short angry man who somehow always got into an argument with Erwin.

Well, back to the subject at hand. He looked at his slightly smirking son, then at his son's blushing boyfriend. "Well, I guess when you put it like that, I don't really have any choice but to give you my blessing." He looked as his son and Jean gave each other triumphant smiles. Hmmm, the boy didn't look very scared. He would have to fix that. He put on his most threatening look. "But Jean," he said in an angry voice. "There will be rules. You are to have my son back by his curfew, which has been moved to 10:00 instead of 10:30, you and my son will never be in this house alone together, and if you and he are going to be in his room the door must be open. If you break any of these rules _there will be consequences._"

There, now the boy looked sufficiently terrified. His son was giving him one of his 'glares'(quotation marks were needed because whenever the boy glared it looked like he was an upset bunny) so he gave his son a small smile and said, "I'm going to go into the kitchen and make dinner now. Jean, will you be staying to eat?" Jean gave a small nod. As Erwin walked into the kitchen to make his son's favorite, lasagna, he realized that he had forgotten one thing.

He poked his head back into the living room. "Oh, and Jean," he called. "If you ever hurt my son _the police will not find the body._" Then he walked into the kitchen and gave a small giggle(though he would insist it was a very manly laugh) at the sounds of his son trying to comfort his boyfriend.


End file.
